My Secrets
by XxxDemonicRaidxxX
Summary: kabuNaru/ onesided SasuNaru. After Kabuto saved Naruto from a beating from the villagers, watch as their bond grows into more then they could have ever expected. What will Orochimaru think?
1. Chapter 1

Dee: Since I love you guys so much, er... Some of you, I have decided to create a KabuNaru in honor of the people who like it. Mostly because my friend made personal request. ( I love you Jimmy!!) Any ways, enjoy what will become the story. And, yes. I am aware I have fours stories going at once now. Nothing but oneshots from here on, at least until the end of one of my stories. Most likely Soldily Broken.

Naruto: Do I really have to be paired with that pedo's assistant?

Dee: Yes.

Naruto: Whyyyyyy?

Dee:Cause I said so. Now shut up so I can concentrate.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Right now, Kabuto does.

Naruto: What?! Q.Q

* * *

A blonde boy walked through the empty streets of his beloved village. No matter how full and bustling the streets actually were, they always felt cold and empty. Especially when every one started to look at him with eyes full of hate and malice. The boys orange pants met the hard pavement as he fell.

"Whatch were ya gon' ya' damned brat'." slurred a drunken man. Naruto, the blonde haired boy, noticed his breath reeked of alcohol as the man came in closer to examine who he was. "You! You're the Kyuubi!!" the man instantly shouted into the desolate skies. People must have heard him, because before he knew it, several mow people had gather around the two males.

"The damn Demon hit into me. Youkia like him never have any manners!" Naruto only blinked in surprise as a violent scene was lain out infront of him. Skin hitting skin, blood seeping into orange clothing, turning them a deep crimson. Now, naruto had not gotten beaten that bad, his limbs and base had a few bruises, and cuts littered his tan, flawless complexion. But, it was just bad enough to catch a young teens attention. This boy had been taught that everyone was human, even if they didn't seem it; and every one deserved to be treated as one. The fight had broken out, and it was his good nature to try and stop it.

"Cease!" he exclaimed, sounding much more mature then normal. His smooth and silky voice weaved its way through out the crowd. Distracting them from their self proclaimed revenge. "What do you think you're doing to this poor boy?!" Screams of fury echoed through the empty town. Soon everyone had run away in fear. The silver haired boy, only 15 years old, had scared off a mob of angry villagers. He walked over to the small frame of a boy. Sweat stuck his silver hair to his fair toned face. Kneeling down to the boy, he heard strange noises.

Whimpers. Naruto was desperate to get away from the source of heat. Feeling this warmth meant someone was extremely close to him. Giving them good access to a punch or kick. So, he waited for the pain to come. And, when it never did, he looked above him to see purple. A purple shirt. What else did he see? Glasses, and silver hair.

"Who are you?" Came the rough question. He whimpered once again as the man felt around his ribs. Shocks of pain were sent through his body.

A saddened expression crossed Kabuto's face. 2 broken ribs, and one fracture.

"Naruto," Kabuto already knew his name. Every one knew the alleged "Demon Child", "Where does it hurt?" He needed to be gentle with this masked soul.

"Everywhere." Naruto whimpered.

Kabuto sighed. This was going to be a long day. Unzipping the poor boys orange jacket, he continually heard pleas. Pleas to stop because, Naruto's first instinct was that he was going to be raped.

"Don't worry Naruto, I am not going to hurt you. I simply need to look at your wounds." Naruto nodded in understanding, but that did not trick his brain into feeling a sense of security. And it continued, to panic. Thoughts buzzed through Naruto's head as he let Kabuto look at, and heal his wounds.

All Kabuto saw was bruises, and a large amount of bruises at that. Why hadn't the  
Kyuubi sealed inside the boy healed him? Hadn't he healed all of the other boy's wounds? Kabuto sighed in slight exhaustion as he finished healing the last cut and fracture.

"I am all done, Naruto. Do you feel better?" The panic resided inside the boys mind as he realized what had just happened. The man had not raped, or beat him. Blinking away the now dry crystal colored tears away, he watched as the older boy walked away.

"Wait." His dry voice choked out. "Please don't leave me alone." Fresh tears started to gather around the, still confused boys', eyes. Kabuto sighed in defeat. Picking the smaller boy up, he started running. Making sure nobody saw who he was holding in his arms. Because, if they found out, every piece of the reputation he had created, would be utterly destroyed because of every ones strong hate for the kyuubi container. It was not that he himself hated Naruto, but his father. And, what his father says, goes. No matter what. Kabuto sighed. He was becoming too much of a softy.

"Alright. What if I bring you to hokage-sama's? Is that okay?" Kabuto asked in slight annoyance. Naruto sniffed and mumbled a rough 'yes'. Kabuto picked Naruto back up, careful not to touch any raw skin, in fear of hurting the boy.

"What is your name?" Naruto asked, trying to start a conversation; he had never beengood with silence.

"Kabuto Yakushi." the silver haired teen answered simply. "I already know who you are. Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto nodded. Almost everyone knew him. Save the few people that had moved to konoha after October tenth eleven years ago. And, if the man or woman knew him, they automatically hated his very being. For why, he knew not. But, he was sure it was bad. The villagers did not just beat up random kids on a whim, there must be a perfectly good reason behind the violence. That is why he let them beat him up with out complaint. He assumed he did something so wrong, it made nearly every person in the village despise him to no known end.

"Kabuto-San?" the fragile hearted kitsune started, attempting to get the older boys' attention. Kabuto spared a glance at him, confirming his attempts. "Do you know why people hate me?" the question, vague as it was, deserved an answer. Denying the boy the truth might set back his whole future.

"Yes. It is because-" Kabuto hesitated. This was breaking the already broken laws of the fourth hokage, Yondaime. (Yes I know his real name is Minato!) " the day you were born, the kyuubi was sealed inside of you." Shock set into Naruto's skin as he let the words meaning sink in. Naruto stared at the dank sky with wide blue eyes. This was why everyone hated him. This was why he was called demon and monster. The demon lord, Kyuubi, was sealed away; to do what Naruto only thought, was to wander his mind, acting as a puppet master. Thinking the beast would defile his very existence, turning him into the type of creature that little kids asked their parents to check under the bed for.

Kabuto had known that telling Naruto was the wrong thing to do. The silver haired teen sighed as the dark night grew humid. Rain was coming, he could smell it in the air. (1) only 200 more yards until he got to the hokage's office. He could stand the unnerving silence for that much longer. The sky seemed to be crying for the blonde boy, as rain drops fell upon the poor kitsunes cheeks, nearly flawlessly imitating tears. Great, mother nautre was even mocking him. This whole event had been a slap in the face for Naruto. Yet he did not blame, or hate, Kabuto for telling him, or even the kyuubi for putting him through a mass amount of suffering. He thanked the both of them. Kabuto, for opening his eyes to see what was truly in front of him, nearly painfully obviously. And the Kyuubi for making the villagers hate him, and making him unique. He knew these two qualities were odd to find charming, but he couldn't help but feel that way. It had made him strong from defending against the hate physically and mentally for his entire life. He was stronger then he ever thought possible. He had created a mask of pure, unbreakable marble in the brightest form. Without the villagers knowing it, he had already proved to them that he could become noticed for himself, and only himself. Actual tears stings his eyes, and for the first time since he was four, he released them. For this was a joyace day, to be celebrated wit only the utmost happiness.

Kabuto could not say he had expected much different. After the boy had come out of pure shock and sheer terror, he started to cry. At first, he had imagined it had been out of the terror he had just recently developed in himself. But when the blonde mumbled only three, almost, incoherent words into the body of his shirt, he could say he was a little more the shocked. He felt a smile grow on his skin. The only thing separating himself from that beautiful grin, was two pieces of thin, layered fabric. And after a very short time, he knew, Naruto was inexplicably joyous.

"Thank you, Kabuto-San."

:D\\\\\\\\\

Two bleary eyes creaked open, only to be blinded by a burning light. Warmth spread across a patch of his skin, but it suddenly turned cold as he shut the blinds. A few more hours and he would be fully awake. Well, he would have been, if Iruka had not been plotting revenge on Naruto since the last stunt he pulled during class. During a quiz day, Naruto had placed a tape recorder with the recording of the bell that signaled the children class was over for the day. And, just before the test was handed out, the button was pushed on the tape recorder, and everyone he left.

Iruka had made a quick exclamation of how time fly's by when you're having fun, and let the children out, not suspecting a thing before another hour had passed. The other kids were annoyed at Naruto because they had gotten twice as much homework, and a very boring, very LONG class. But hey, at least they had gotten out of a test for a few days.

Iruka heard Naruto's head fall back onto the pillow, instantly falling asleep, before springing into action. Naruto jolted from the bed in complete terror as a bucket of icy cold water was dumped on his once peaceful frame.

"The hell Iruka-sensei?!" But Iruka was long gone. Sucessfully sheilding himself from Naruto's squirelly wrath.(2) The blonde was slightly confused. Not about why he was drenched to the bone in the frigid water, but how he had gotten back to his own room. The last thing he remembered was the look of shock and awe that was firmly plelaced on Kabuto's face as he said thank you. The rest was blurry. What else could he remember? Rain. He remembered rain. And so many tears. From not only himself, but from Kabuto as well. Though he was not sure why. Kabuto had seemed happy enough, aside from the anger and worry that had made itself clear upon his face many moments after they set off to the hokage's office. But that was all. Had he fallen asleep?

Probably, Naruto had never been known to have a large attention span, even in serious, heart wrenching moments he had managed to laugh. No matter how empty or awkward it felt to do so. Naruto's mask had made sure that it had seemed only as if he was nervous, but he held so many more emotions that his body could explode from all of the feeling roaming his body. He knew that before he had said before that his mask was pure unbreakable marble, but to. Of was much more solid then that. It was pure cubic zirconium. So clear, so untouchable. Yet, so fake. It made it impossible to see through the lies, and deceptions that the simple rock had spun. It was extremely convincing, yet so obvious. It was as if he was letting people see his feelings, but only the fake was that he wanted them to see, or the true ones he allowed them to peer through at. Life was a complex thing. No one is able to grasp it freely. Without its full understanding. That is why it remained so untouchable to the sane. Only the mentally ill, or the purely hated, have been able to reach out for it. Because they have seen and felt every true feeling of the world. The pain, the joy, the anger, the need, the want, and least of all, the love. Everything.

He would find what happened, even if it was truly that he had simply fallen asleep. As boring as that tale was. He promised himself that. But, for now, he would live on his normal routine, and find the time to investigate. He knew it would take a while, Ninja's in training were always kept busy.

The long day had dragged on slowly. After six and a half hours of school, Naruto had set out to do training. He was the least skilled of all of the Shinobi-in-Training students in his class. And, it made him sick to his stomach to realize that he would not be able to defend himself in a real battle, let alone a fight with a spiteful villager.

Kunai after kunai Naruto had lost to training. His intent to become better was so intense, he did not realize he had and audience of one, completely unmasked. The watcher ( what I mean by that is stalker) examined the pre-nin(3) practically bleed concentrating.

'So this is why he has such a short attention span. He saves it all for this.' The 'audience' inwardly smirked. This boy was truly funny. In every way except the way he Naruto had intended to be.

"What are you doing?" He heard a voice break him and Naruto out of their musings.

"Oh, hey Iruka-sensei!" Exclaimed the once serious boy.

"You're going to kill your self with all of this training. Come on I'll take you to Ichiraku Ramen. My treat!" Something in the boy's eyes sparkled fakeness. But, he kept on with the charade as planned.

"ALRIGHT!! What are we still doing here?" The Brown haired chuunin laughed as the blonde practically dragged him in the direction of the ramen stand.

It was exhausting, following Naruto around all day. So many fake smiles were plastered on his face so many times, it had looked extremely painful. He was glad he did not have a mask; well, at least not an obnoxious mask. He sighed in relief as Naruto finally got to his apartment, the minute he walked in the door, all previous smiles that may have adorned his lips were abandoned in the dust. He was glad he could at least drop his mask in the confines of his own home. It was his time to appear, to make himself visible.

"Hello, Naruto-kun." To say the blonde was surprised was an understatement.

"Hey Kabuto!" Another smile was placed on the lips of the poor masked boy. But, this one did not seem fake. It held every warmth radiating from it that was humanly possible. To say the least, he was finally smiling sincerely. Kabuto took a step toward the already opened door, leaning on the rotting door frame. Kabuto smiled smugly toward himself. His plan was working. (4)

"I was just coming here to see if you were alright from yesterday." Naruto nodded enthusiastically.

"Yep! Not a scratch on me! I guess the way you healed me worked pretty well!" To be honest, Kabuto had only healed the worse of the majority of scratches and gashes the blonde had. Kabuto smiled warmly for the boy. How foolish little kids could be. Being modest Kabuto replied with,

"It wasn't all me, besides, it was no big deal." The blonde boy grinned largely. His natural fox like features grew exponentially. (Sp?)

"Is that all you needed?" Naruto asked, suddenly curious that Kabuto had come all this way when he could have just asked the Hokage-sama.

"No." Kabuto said truthfully. "I was wondering if you would like to go out for ramen with me tomorrow?" A spark flew across Naruto's azure colored eyes.

"Of course I would!" The kitsune exclaimed. Enthusiasm wavered off of him in buckets. These were one of the moments that made going on worth while to Naruto. When everything went wrong, he could always count on some random person to cheer him up, even if they didn't exactly realize it.

TBC... (only like 1 or 2 more chapters though...)

* * *

1. I can always smell the rain before it happens. It's a musky and smells like soggy wood.

2. Yes. Naruto has a Squirrely Wrath.

3. Pre-nin as in before ninja. Also, an academy student.

4. Kabuto does have a plan. It will be explained in the next chapter, or the chapter after that.

A/n: I'm sorry if I do not update in a while. My great-grandmother just died, and my alcoholic grandmother is getting drunk. The funeral is on Tuesday, 1 day away. -sigh- Please review. If you don't I will cry.


	2. Chapter 2

The day dragged on as Naruto waited for the sun to fall and once again rise. It was painstaking for Naruto to have to wait for Kabuto. For some odd, vague reason, he felt a connection toward the older teen.

"Naruto!" A familiar voice yelled- yet not the voice he secretly yearned for.

"Hey Iruka-sensei!" The brown haired chunnin quickly walked up to the boy with an angry expression on his face.

"You're late for class again Naruto!"

"I'm sorry Iruka-sensei. I lost track of time." Naruto scratched his head nervously. It was not unusual for Naruto to be late for class; actually, it was quite common. It happened the majority of the 5-day week. Iruka stared down the boy, not it a glare sense, but a questioning one. Which, in turn, made Naruto nervous. He hated being looked at, much to the contrast of other peoples' thoughts. Sadly, his bright orange, and blue, jumpsuit did not help his case so much as actually being the Kyuubi himself would.

"Oh well. Come along then." Iruka muttered in a slightly mother-hen toned voice.

As Naruto and Iruka walked toward the academy, everything was silent. Not a word was muttered between the two. If you were someone who knew Naruto, which Iruka did fairly well, you would know nothing was ever silent when he was around. To Naruto, silence left him to his thoughts. And, memories would always come back up. Memories were not something Naruto liked; they were always filled with hatred and pain. It hurt to remember his last birthday, which for most children would be one of the best days of the year.

"Hey guys! I guess Iruka-sensei caught me!" Naruto laughed, hoping to get a reaction out of the kids to break the unnerving silence. A few children ignored him, a general amount sent him glares, and only a small amount of specific people smiled and let out a short chuckle.

"Take your seat Naruto. Okay class, today we will begin with chakra control. Chakra-" Naruto let Iruka's voice lull from his mind as he stared out the window in a daze. He watched as the villagers started, or ended, their early morning errands. Only a few looked up to see him, sending him a glare filled with hate and malice, promising pain at a later date. Moments like these recently made Naruto wondered what Kabuto was doing at this point. Was he just waking up? Or maybe he was training with his team. Perhaps he was studying the medical jutsu he seemed to know so well.

Unknown to Naruto though, he was closer then he would have ever thought. Kabuto had grown interested in the boy, and by orders of Orochimaru, he was to find promising young ninja for the old snake to mold into his minions. So far, only the Uzumaki kid, and the broody Uchiha lived up to his standards of pre-nins. And so, he watched them both very carefully. It seemed both boys would be very easy to convince to follow Orochimaru in his pursuit for power. Both boys were in class, so it was fairly easy to watch them both the majority of the day; and being a ninja, he could just use a bushin the remaining hours to watch both of them. Of course, Kabuto had a reason to ask the boy for ramen. Kabuto wanted to see for himself, from a short distance, how the boy truly reacted around people. And, Naruto seemed to be content eating ramen... okay, more then content, completely ecstatic.

A soft, and luckily unheard, sigh escaped Kabuto's lips as he watch the two boys. But, particularly Naruto. The younger boy interested him to no known end.

* * *

(I'm Skipping to the Ramen Date)

Naruto walked down the, now hate filled, streets with Kabuto by his side.

"So Naruto? How have you been doing?" Asked Kabuto, making attempt at small talk. Naruto smiled brightly, lighting up all of his other features.

"I've been good. There haven't even been any threats yet." Kabuto flinched at the joking tone in the blonde's voice, and the use of 'Yet'.

"You know Naruto, you shouldn't have to take the beatings. I'm sure the Sandaime-sama would take care of it if he knew." Kabuto was truly worried for the boy. But it couldn't be because he actually cared for Naruto, right? No, of course that's not it. So Kabuto just convinced himself that he would want to make sure Orochimaru's pawn didn't get injured to a point where he could lose potential power.

Naruto sighed depressingly.

"No, don't you think I have tried that? Jiji just yelled at a couple of people, and threw a couple of empty threats their way. It delayed it a bit, but soon the villagers started acting up again. So I just, stopped telling. Ya' know? What's the point in complaining if it's gonna' happen any way?"

It would have been a major understatement if Kabuto said he was surprised. Had the pain really gotten so bad, and often, that the un-defeatable _Naruto_ had stopped trying to do something about it?

"Now, you just tell me if anyone gives you trouble, alright?" Naruto nodded, dumbfounded. No one had ever been _this_nice to him. What was different about Kabuto?

The two young teens made their toward Ichiraku's ramen stand, bathing in tension.

Though the begining of the 'Date', didn't go as well as planned, Naruto went home happy. Along with Kabuto, who also went home with some vital information.

* * *

"Well, Kabuto." Orochimaru started in his sickly voice. "How did it go? Did you get anything done." Orochimaru smiled his creepy smile, letting his over sweet words flow.

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto stated, handing over a scroll with all kinds of information written on it.

"Excellent." Kabuto nodded, prepared to leave but Orochimaru stopped him.

"I have one more job for you, Kabuto. The children are graduating in a month. I want you to convince them to join us before the end of the chunnin exams." Kabuto bowed, nodding.

"Yes sir." This was going to be a long trip.


End file.
